The Robin and The Raven
by HelloKrissyBaby
Summary: A boy, sold in the slave trade, makes a contract with a demon to fully serve him any way. What happens when the boy and demon decide there is something deeper other than their master-slave relationship? Shonen Ai. SebxCiel.


**The Robin and The Raven

* * *

**

**Prologue- Little Robin**

Screams. Cries of agony. Subtle groans. Boys and girls alike, whimpering. Only hoping, death would soon come. An 11-year-old boy. Chained to the wall like a dog who has mis-behaved and is now being punished. No name, except for the one that all seemed to groan as they used for pleasure. "Little Robin." A beauty among all and the trader's best seller. Black, shiny hair and deep cerulean eyes that seemed to swallow you whole. Oh yes, he was the gem of the trade.

A slave trade. Full of young boys and girls. All under the age of 15. All wanting one thing for these times. _Freedom_. Hoping, with the new year around the corner, to be set free from this place. But, sadly, none of their silent pleads and prayers would be answered. None-excluding one. Little Robin, though not one to pray, would have his pleads answered soon.

Father Christmas, more like Father Death, would be coming earlier this year then expected.

* * *

**Chapter One- The Deal**

A gentle click rang through the midnight corridors of the slave's cells. Robin knew of these clicks. The head trader's boots. Someone was getting purchased or rent out this night. As if someone had turned on a switch, the children all awoke from their hanging positions. If someone seemed 'un-buyable' then that child would pay and no one wanted the head trainer's punishment.

The clicks continued until the trader and his buyer walked up to robin and his few companion's cell. The trader, scruffy and greasy looking, motioned for the buyer to come closer. To get a better look at the 'merchandise'. When the buyer stepped forward, he was like no other and all the children in the cell seemed to gasp and gawk at his presence. Most buyers were fat and/ or greasy with only lust/ greed in their eyes, almost like the head trader. But this man. Eloquent. Well dressed. Crimson read eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul. To top it all off, he was handsome. The gem of the buyers. The littler robin willed the stranger to look at him. To notice his sunken in face and take him away from this hell hole.

As if on cue, the stranger looked at the little robin and gave him a smirk.

Time stopped and the boy's life would be changed forever.

Before anyone could bat an eyelash, the little robin was sucked into an alternate dimension. One, completely black and covered in what seemed like dove feathers . Only more ominous. The little robin, although very confused, showed no emotion in his deep cerulean eyes as to if he was frightened or not. A low chuckle resounded through this dark dimension. The boy stood his ground.

"_Young boy, you have willed to be here today. To escape from this nightmare. To be free_." A deep, English voice said in an authoritarian type voice. It chilled the young robin to his bones. "_I can offer you an escape. To be free. All you have to do is sign over your soul-_"

"Say no more." The boy interrupted, his voice flat and emotionless. "I accept."

A dark chuckle. "_Do you truly wish to form a contract with me? I will save you but in return, when you die, I will devour your soul and you shall descend into the depths of Hell with me and have no chance in ascending into the Heavens. You will rot in eternal damnation. You will serve me, anyway I please. Do you understand?_"

"Yes, bloody hell. I wish to form the damn contract. Just get me out of this hell." Emotion finally leaked through the boy's voice. He quickly composed himself, cursing at the fact that he showed weakness to the demon.

Yet another deep chuckle resounded through the dimension. This time, little robin could have sworn he had heard the smirk in the mans laugh. In a blink of an eye, the boy was on the ground. His right cerulean orb was burning with searing hot pain. It was excruciating. Nothing, no matter how many times he had been beaten or raped or the combination of the two, nothing could compare of how bad the pain was. But little robin refused to cry out. He clasped his hand over his mouth and writhed in pain on the floor of the dimension.

"I forgot to mention, we bond with a seal to show the contract. The more visible it is, the stronger the bond." The boy continued to writhe in pain. The demon seemed to smirk as a low, resounding chuckle. Pain was pleasure to this man. He was a demon after all.

The pain subsided as they both seemed to come back to the real world. It had seemed like ages since they had departed here to go to the other dimension, yet it seemed like no time at all. The little robin didn't even know if he had _really_ formed a contract with the man or if he had just had another hunger induced delusion. The cerulean eyed boy looked up to the stranger with questioning eyes. Had he really formed a contract over his soul?

As if on cue, the stranger nodded and the boy gave a malevolent smirk. He knew what needed to be done.

"Kill them all. Get me out of here." The little robin said with a deadly force as he flicked his mismatched eyes towards the other.

The dimly lighted cells and surrounding dungeon all faded to black. Screams and hollers resounded through the echoing walls. Girls and boys alike screamed bloody murder. The trader's cursed. Gurgling and choking gasps came from all of the people's lips. Bodies hit the floor. Silence.

The lights flickered back on as the little robin looked around. A mass genocide splayed all around the boy and the demon. He gagged at the stench and winced at the boy next to him. He had grown fond of that boy. Like him, raven colored hair with lighter cerulean eyes. Such a shame. But all must die some day.

Robin looked up to the demon who was slowly coming towards him. Not a speck of blood or a bead of sweat. As if he hadn't killed over a hundred people just two seconds ago. As if shedding the blood of innocent children hadn't fazed him. In fact, the man looked almost happy to have killed once again. As if he had not killed in centuries and this was just a simple warm up to him. A game, almost. The robin smirked and reached his thin, dirty arms up to the demon. He scooped up the thin robin, wrapping his coat around his naked body as to not catch a cold in the chilly midnight air.

On their way out, the little robin's eyes seemed to get heavier and nod close every so often. The contract binding had taken so much out of him. More so in his weak, mal nourished state. He rested his head against the chest of the demon.

"Ciel." The demon said, his English accent thickly coating his words.

"Hmm?" The little robin replied sleepily, not really caring what that name meant.

"Your name. It shall be Ciel and that's what you will go by." The man looked down at Ciel, his crimson eyes a glow. "And further more, you shall address me as Master Sebastian, or Master will be just fine."

Ciel looked up at his master, his mismatched eyes glowing with some sort of emotion. Not pain nor anger nor fright. A bright emotion. But only for a minute until it was replaced with the emotionless brick wall he kept up in his eyes.

"Fine." With that final word, the young boy fell asleep in the demon's arms. An innocent look plastered on his face.

_Ciel…_ Sebastian thought quietly to himself. _Oh how your soul will be so delicious to devour. I will enjoy this contract._ He brushed away a strand of hair from the boy's right eye, smirking just a bit at him.

In this night of nights, two men, a boy and a demon, would have their lives changed forever.

* * *

Whoop! First story ever _truly_ completed up to chapter one.  
I'm so proud of myself :D  
So please please please review everyone.  
And happy holidays :3

XOXO  
-HelloKrissyBaby


End file.
